Field of Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission structure.
Related Art
In recent years, for expanding the applications of the consumer electronics, people start to introduce the near field communication (or short range wireless communication) technology in the electronic products. Near field communication can allow the transmission, such as command, music, picture, business card, data or file from an electronic apparatus to another electronic apparatus without establishing physical circuit connection, so that the electronic apparatuses can be more favorable for transmitting the data. Thus, the electronic apparatus can be widely applied to, for example, the occasions requiring IC cards, such as access control, tickets, credit cards, or on the occasion of receiving advertising information. For example, the customers can use their smart phones to receive the coupon from the screen in the market through the Bluetooth and then re-transmit their orders to the order system of the market. Therefore, electronic products configured with the near field communication function are getting more and more popular.
What is required in these applications, different from the conventional long range communication, is a method that can transfer the data within a short range, even accessible by user's hands. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an innovative data transmission structure that can provide a function similar to the near field communication so as to achieve the wireless communication and thus expand the applicability of the electronic apparatus.